The use of animal cages is well known in the prior art. Many conventional cages have been developed over the years for housing animals of different sizes, and through the development of these cages flexibility and portability have become points of emphasis. Some conventional cages, for example, have been designed to collapse to a compact position for portability. Others have been designed of light weight and from durable materials. Conventional cages have been designed for ease of transporting an animal.
Most conventional cages include at least one door for providing access to the interior of the cage. An animal can enter or exit the cage through the opening when the door is opened, and the animal can be safely contained in the cage when the door is closed. Many conventional cages include a door that is attached to the cage via a hinge. This allows the door to be swung open and closed. A spring activated latch or the like have been incorporated into the design of the door to allow a user to open or securely lock the door.
Many of these conventional designs have limitations, however. For instance, the door that is hingedly attached to the cage can be swung open or closed too quickly and scratch or damage another object such as a wall or furniture. Hinged doors also require placement in a location with enough space to allow the door to swing open. This limits where the cage may be placed or stored. In addition, due to the hinged connection, the door may not be able to remain partially opened, i.e., the door is either in an open position or closed position.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved animal crate that can be collapsible, portable, and overcomes some of the above-mentioned limitations in the prior art.